


Bareils Prophezeiung

by AngelaChristian



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Military Kink, Sexual Fantasy, UST, Uniform Kink
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Vedek Bareil kann Kira Nerys nicht vergessen. Selbst die Propheten sehen ihre gemeinsame Zukunft...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF spielt nach der Episode "in den Händen der Propheten" und vor dem Eröffnungsdreiteiler der zweiten Staffel.  
> Bareil erwähnt darin, dass er Kira in einer Prophezeiung gesehen und sie deshalb ins Kloster eingeladen habe.

Vedeck Bareil durchschritt den Korridor des Klosters.

Seit seinem Besuch auf Deep Space Nine und dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Abgesandten fehlte ihm die sonst für ihn typische innere Gelassenheit. Aber es war nicht nur seine Begegnung mit Sisko, über den er bereits aus vielen Quellen die unterschiedlichsten Dinge, positive wie negative, gehört hatte oder das Attentat dem er beinah zum Opfer gefallen wäre, sondern auch dessen erster Offizier, Kira Nerys, die ihm seither nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Leider hatte sich im Verlauf der sich überschlagenden Ereignisse für ihn keine Möglichkeit ergeben, mit ihr in näheren Kontakt zu treten. Er hoffte, dass ihn seine Wege nicht zum letzten Mal nach Deep Space Nine geführt hatten. Die Propheten wären sicher in der Lage, seinem aufgewühlten Geist die nötige Ruhe und Klarheit zu verschaffen, wie sie es gewöhnlich taten.

Er betrat den Raum, in dem sich der Drehkörper der Weissagung und Veränderung befand. Die silberbeschlagene Lade stand auf einem Sockel in Augenhöhe. Er öffnete sie nach kurzem Zögern. Die Propheten hatten ihn schon einmal gewarnt, so dass er zwar mit ungutem Gefühl, aber dennoch der Gewissheit ihres Schutzes nach Deep Space Nine gereist war. Vielleicht hatte er Kira nicht ohne Grund dort getroffen, zumindest hoffte er dies, aber nur die Propheten konnten ihm diese Frage endgültig beantworten. 

Vor seinen Augen verschwanden die kargen ockerfarbenen Wände und wichen den traumgleichen Bildern, deren Bedeutung es zu entschlüsseln galt.

Zuerst spürte er die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner nackten Haut. Um ihn herum blühten Blumen, Farne wuchsen am Wegrand unter den Bäumen, langsam dreht er sich um seine eigene Achse, er schien im Blau des Himmels zu schweben. Das Himmelblau verwandelte sich in das Wasser eines Sees in dem er schwamm. Nun erkannte er einen kleinen Wasserfall in der Ferne, der sich über steile Felsen in den See ergoss.  
„Antos ?“ Eine Frauenstimme ertönte ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Er dreht sich in die Richtung ihres Klanges und blickte in die rehbraunen Augen der Frau, um die seine Gedanken kreisten. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er umarmte sie und zog sie näher an seinen nackten Körper. 

„Na, das hast du dir ja schön ausgedacht !“ keifte die eben noch so liebliche Stimme und riss ihn aus seiner Verzückung. Der Major stand nun vollständig uniformiert auf einem flachen Stein in mitten eines Baches. Sie schwenkte ein Pad vor seiner Nase, dann wurde sie wie aus dem Nichts von einer Phaserentladung in den Rücken getroffen. Sie sank in die Knie. Bareil hörte sich selbst schreien, rannte los, um sie aufzufangen, doch prallte unvermittelt gegen Vedek Win, die sich ihm in den Weg stellte. „Das ist nicht dein Weg !“ herrschte sie ihn an. Der eben noch strahlend blaue Himmel verdunkelte sich zu tiefem schwarz. Donner grollte in der Ferne. Minister Jaro erschien hinter Bareil und versperrte ihm den Rückweg. Er hörte das Echo ihrer Schreie wie von Wänden widerhallen.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich, während seine Hand über ihren nackten Busen wanderte. Das Wasser war nicht besonders tief, es reichte ihnen bis knapp oberhalb der Taille, so dass sie sich darin mühelos bewegen konnten. „Oh…Antos…“ keuchte Kira in sein Ohr. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte. Ihr Atem streifte seinen Nacken, ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinem vollen, kastanienbraunen Haar. Er küsste sie erneut, dabei fühlte er, wie sich ihr nackter Körper fordernd gegen seinen Unterleib presste. „Nerys…bitte…“ Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut. Kiras Hand glitt an seiner Hüfte hinab und verschwand unter der Wasseroberfläche. Bareil seufzte, als sie ihr Ziel erreichte. „Was tust du mit mir…oh…was…tust du nur…“  
„Sag nicht, dass es dir nicht gefällt.“ Sie grinste herausfordernd und sah ihn mit gesenkten Augenlidern an. „Das glaube ich dir nämlich nicht.“  
„Egal was du tust…hör nicht auf…damit.“ Er atmete schwer.  
„Und wenn doch ?“ neckte sie ihn.  
„Dann…“ er sog die Luft zischend ein „mache ich mit dir weiter !“ Er schlang die Arme um ihre Hüfte und hob sie hoch. Kira quietschte vor Überraschung auf und lachte. Er trug sie bis an die Uferböschung und setzte sie dort ab. 

Das Szenario verschwand abrupt und wurde durch ein Schlafzimmer ersetzt. Bareil sah sich nun selbst in diesem Bett auf dem Rücken liegen. Kira saß ebenso nackt wie er, rittlings auf seinem Schoß und nahm ihn. Ihre Brüste wogten bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Seine Hände lagen an ihrer Hüfte, gaben so den Rhythmus vor. Kira warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er hörte sich selbst laut aufstöhnen.

Dann endete die Vision. Das blaue Gleisen verschwand und entließ ihn in die nüchterne Realität. Bareil atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Selten waren die Prophezeiungen von so intimer Natur. Im Moment konnte er sich nicht auf die geistlichen Fragen konzentrieren. Er schloss die Lade und verließ den Raum. Nun brauchte er Zeit ausschließlich für sich selbst. 

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte er den Wohnbereich des Klosters, zu dem Besucher keinen Zutritt hatten. Er betrat sein Zimmer und verriegelte die Tür. Endlich ungestört, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Dann öffnete er seinen Talar und entblößte seine durchtrainierte Brust. Als er die Augen schloss, sah er immer noch Kiras nackten Körper aus der Vision vor sich. Bareil stellte sie sich hier und jetzt in seinem Zimmer vor, doch dieses Mal mit ihrer Uniform bekleidet. Er hatte Soldatinnen, oder Frauen in Uniform generell, schon immer sehr attraktiv gefunden, besonders wenn sie gleichzeitig dominant auftraten.

„Rekrut Bareil ?“ ertönte ihre befehlsgewohnte Stimme.

„Zu Befehl, Major.“ Er nahm Haltung an.

Sie musterte ihn. „Ausziehen.“ befahl sie. Bareil sah betreten zu Boden. 

„Rekrut, haben ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt ?“

„Nun Major,…ich würde meine Kleidung in ihrer Gegenwart lieber anbehalten.“

„Gibt es dafür einen zwingenden Grund ? Oder muss ich mich selbst darum kümmern ?“ Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dann hob sie sein Kin mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger an, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. 

„Hat ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, wie verdammt gut sie aussehen ?“, bemerkte er.

„Ich gebe das Kompliment gern zurück. Aber bilden sie sich bloß nichts auf ihr Äußeres ein.“ 

Er lächelte verschmitzt. 

Unvermittelt griff sie nach dem Gürtel seines Talars und löste ihn, dann streifte sie ihm das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern. Sie waren überraschend muskulös für einen Mann, der die meiste Zeit seines Lebens mit Meditation und religiösen Studien verbracht hatte. Sein Bauch war ebenso flach wie fest. Bareil konnte die Bewunderung für seinen Körper in ihren Augen sehen. 

„Treiben sie Sport ?“

„Ich spiele nur gelegentlich etwas Springball, wenn es meine Zeit erlaubt.“ 

Kira nickte anerkennend. „Und jetzt ziehen sie die Hose aus.“

„Aber, Major…ist das wirklich notwendig ?“ Insgeheim konnte er es nicht erwarten, sich ihr zu präsentieren.

„Ja, absolut. Nur so kann ich ihre Tauglichkeit feststellen. Ist das ein Problem für sie ?“

Kiras Blick wanderte an seinem Körper hinab bis zu seinem Schritt. Die Beule dort war nicht zu übersehen. „Mir scheint, dass ich ihnen sehr gefalle.“

„Sie sind eine sehr attraktive Frau, auch wenn sie das hinter dieser Uniform und ihrer kühlen Art zu verbergen versuchen. Ich wette, sie sind eine leidenschaftliche, temperamentvolle Frau, wenn sie es sich zugestehen.“

„Und sie sind ein ziemlicher Süßholzraspler, was sie bei mir nicht weiterbringen wird !“

Verärgert griff sie nach dem elastischen Bund seiner Hose und zog sie mitsamt der Unterhose herab. 

„Nein Major, mit süßen Worten erreicht man bei ihnen gar nichts, für sie zählen nur die harten… Fakten.“ Er betonte das Wort „hart“ auf anzügliche Weise. „Geben sie es zu Major, ihnen gefällt, was sie da sehen. Die nackten Tatsachen sprechen für sich.“

„Das glauben doch nur sie… Sie sind wohl sehr von sich überzeugt.“ Doch ihre Stimme klang bei weiten nicht mehr so kühl und unbeteiligt wie vor einem Moment. Er wusste, dass sie ihn insgeheim attraktiv fand, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde. Sie war zu stolz sich einzugestehen, dass sie ihn genauso wollte.

Unerwartet lächelte sie. „Eine kalte Dusche wäre jetzt wohl nicht genug…daher schlage ich vor, sie nehmen die Dinge selbst in die Hand. Oder…trauen sie sich das nicht vor mir ?“

„Ich wusste doch, dass in ihnen ein ganz unartiges Mädchen steckt.“

Kira nahm unbeeindruckt auf einem Stuhl vor dem Bett Platz, den sie sich von seinem Schreibtisch heranzog. 

Bareil setzte sich auf das Bett und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Seine Hand massierte nun seinen harten Schwanz. „Nerys, wie gern würde ich jetzt in dir sein. Deine enge, feuchte Muschi um mich spüren, dich hart stoßen…bis du vor Verlangen nach mir aufstöhnst…mich anflehst, es dir noch härter zu besorgen.“ Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller.

„Deine Lippen, deine weichen, roten Lippen möchte ich an meinem Schwanz spüren, wie du ihn saugst und leckst, bitte tu mir den Gefallen und nimm ihn tief in den Mund.“ Seine Brust hob und senkte sich deutlich während er sprach. „Dir würde sicher gefallen, wenn ich mit meiner Zunge über deine feuchte Muschi lecken würde ? Ich wette, du bist jetzt schon ganz nass, so wie du mich ansiehst. Würdest du es mir mal so richtig besorgen wollen, Nerys ?.“ Er atmete schwer. Seine Finger waren schlüpfrig „Mich mal so richtig durchficken, bis ich nicht mehr klar denken kann ?“ Er keuchte. „Ich fühle, dass es nicht mehr lange… dauern wird…bis ich…komme. Ich würde so gern… auf deine nackten Brüste abspritzen, wenn du mich lässt…ich…“  
Er sah Kira, die ihn schweigend beobachtete, in die Augen. „komme nur für dich.“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie sich ein Schwall warmer Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch über seinen Bauch ergoss. Überwältigt von der Intensität seines Höhepunktes stöhnte er laut auf.

Nach Atem ringend lag er auf seinem Bett und öffnete die Augen. Er bedauerte, dass die echte Kira nicht neben ihm lag, noch nicht. Vielleicht würde er sie demnächst auf Deep Space Nine besuchen. Er musste sie einfach wiedersehen.


End file.
